Three Simple Encounters
by Ninja Sheeps
Summary: The words proved true, good things fall apart for better things to fall together and this was the better thing, her Fairy Tale ending her style. It only took three simple encounters, to see why Ice was better than Fire. Why the numbing coldness felt blissful rather than the comforting warmth. Only took three encounters for her to see and finally understand what she wanted.


I didn't write anything for Lucy x gray and thought I'd give it a chance.

How was it? o-o;'

**Pairings:** Nali **& **Graylu

* * *

_******;'Three little encounters';**_

* * *

**First Encounter**

**L-O-V-E**; the four letter noun that could change anyone's life, change anyone's views but it didn't exactly change hers. She always wondered what it meant to adore someone, the caressing feeling of need for them but she felt void of all emotion. The burning desire that intensifies over one glance, the heart that flourishes into a million beats by one touch and one simple gesture that could melt anyone away. She felt none of this, her life had always been a confliction of emotion and she felt alone at an early age, the collision of emotion that opposed one another.

She wasn't soulless but acts of kindness weren't displayed very often, they were more elusive and eluded. Each day became a new obstacle and not allowing herself to succumb to the seducing depression that threatened to pour through her soft chocolate brown orbs, cascading and streaming every negative emotion that was conjured up.

But after joining Fairy-Tail that all changed, she began to love people again and enjoy the life she was given. She didn't feel suffocated but felt free, a bird free from its enclosed cage. Good things are meant to fall apart, complicating what was already blissful and great life.

Within every war there was always a winning side but both lost something valuable, a sacrifice to gain something higher or to settle a dispute that they had. She felt like this, torn between two elements but both harbouring the conviction of her morals. She wouldn't fall for her best friend, she was nakama and that was all. She wasn't the only one that would like to have his heart in her hands; Lisanna showed some signs of liking the dragon-slayer, even if the popular boy was careless or just oblivious to the obvious. She could fight but she would be hurting Natsu and Lisanna, she didn't know his feelings and never expressed them, for all she knew, he could have liked Lisanna.

Their guild was a warming family, sheltering the lost or those who had been wronged by the world. The alone gathered the rejected, the bad and the unlucky individuals of life. Not once in this life time would anyone hurt each other or even comprehend to upset anyone, even if that did happen it would more and likely be unintentionally. She did feel slightly like a replacement but those doubts were quickly draped around in the surrounding love of her guild, even if one person thought of her that way, she wouldn't mind because she had others that liked Lucy for being Lucy.

Natsu was the biggest idiot of this century; he acted upon impulses and did things upon instinct. He did some things that were considered affectionate but she knew they weren't, he was an animal that was suddenly given a brain or that's how she thought of him or was he a deeper person than he let on? He was confusing, his battle mode was rather perspective and adaptive to any situation and then there was the innocent child.

No being could ever truly be defined; there were so many layers that compelled into each of us. We all handle things differently, strong in one aspect but weak in another, shining in brilliant while at other times we were loomed by the shadows, the grasping of emanating failure. Lucy also wondered of the other guild members, how the guild came to be or the history of the strongest guild in Fiore. She also noticed the attentive feeling of love, even to strangers. Every time she entered her beloved guild, the feeling of wisps of smoke and the lingering scent of beer or alcohol that filled the air, slightly sweet but always coated in liquor. To others that would be an unwelcoming feeling, the appearance of the guild was dedicated as brutal and uncivilized, the casting eyes of judgement but none of that was true. They never worried about anything but each-others company, they had simplistic views and she began to synchronize with these opinions.

Overtime she fell for him, she didn't want to fall for him and it was a gruesome reality. She was falling off a cliff and only way down, crumbling into the pieces. She was only to be blamed for this mess, her heart had decided to chose Natsu. Upon this revelation she refused to enter the guild, not attending the daily routine or accompanying Natsu in the mornings. She didn't quite expect someone to burst through the window, acting as if it were normal.

"Yo, Lucy." He cooed her name so smoothly, the cold and husky voice that rang sweetness with each word. It was rather unusual he addressed her in such a manner but he did.

"Uhh..Hi?" She whispered, wriggling her frame out of the silky blankets, she didn't mean to sound so stupid but she was surprised. She was expecting Natsu, the flame that warmed her heart but instead she got ice.

"I haven't seen you for days, everyone is getting worried. That dense blockhead, he's done something hasn't he?" His tone became different, assertive and aggressive but something else was hinted within his sentence, she didn't know what it was but he sounded annoyed, ushering his words like it was a forbidden or a taboo subject to mention his name. She shouldn't jump to conclusions and she should just answer his question.

"I wanted to take a couple of days off, Team Natsu keep's destroying things. I need all my energy." She tried to portray the lie perfectly but she was barely managing not to stutter and hoped someone would save her now.

"You're lying." He blurted out bluntly, not hesitant to call the celestial maiden on the false act.

"I''m n-not!" She was breaking, she was never good at lying or hiding her emotions. The last person she would like to know how she felt would be her team-mate.

"I understand if you don't wanna tell me but don't let that bastard do-anything to you. I know it's about Natsu, you don't have to hide anything from me, I'm always here for you."

In that moment he jumped through the window, his half-naked body seeping through the foundation of the window. Leaving a shocked but slightly blushing celestial wizard, maybe she didn't need a flame to warm her heart but maybe she needed ice to sooth her heart.

**Second Encounter**

The snow surrounded her like a hungry pack of wolves, consuming her feet in thick layers of a white sheet. The scene was dazzling, the snowflakes falling like pieces of soft cotton, pure and flawless. She enjoyed the serene feeling of the pristine white blanket that coiled around the buildings in magnolia, even the famous guild looked harmless under the descending snow-flakes. She was out looking for the best present for Natsu, a simple gift that showed every feeling she yielded for him, a gift that told him of her spiralling emotions that escalated.

She noticed recently Lisanna was spending more time with Natsu, he even went on missions with Lisanna and left Lucy behind. She was hurt by the sudden disappearance from her life and she was included in some missions. She was beginning to feel one-sided now, not the focus of his attention anymore, she was happy for Lisanna obviously but Lucy was still human, she did feel jealous and slightly envied Lisanna.

This was the time for her to finally tell Natsu the truth, maybe just maybe he might respond to her fleeting dream or wishful thinking but it was possible. She was going to give every ounce of energy, giving her soul and life into this precious gift, this was the embodiment of her love. She was hoping that he did like her, she could handle that he might have liked her, but she wanted to be liked romantically, someone he could share his life with.

What would Gray like? She could divide some of her time to the ice-mage, he had been helpful and settled any doubts or worries she had. A true friend she could count on and he was someone that would always be there for her regardless of what she might have done, fighting with her to the end. It was only fair she tried to get a wonderful gift for him, something showed him thanks, anyone would be proud to call her their boyfriend. What if she was to call him that? Lucy scowled herself mentally, a blush dusting her cheeks. What was she thinking? She hadn't given up on Natsu and she was thinking about Gray, she might have already lost him and was now concentrating on her next love? That wasn't right nor right for Gray, it was wrong to use anyone like that.

She wouldn't be using him but he shouldn't be used as a rebound, he was so caring and attentive to her every need and this was the thanks she repaid him? Nope, that wasn't her and she wasn't going to become like that. She scoured through the streets, window-shopping in the central of town, seeking out the appropriate gifts for the two special team-mates, Erza's was already done. A large mountain of cake that came in the size of a wedding cake, topped with chocolate and strawberries, she might of went over the top but Ezra deserved it all.

Gray preferred simple things over complicated things, the cool and quiet atmosphere. His movements were also elegant, performing his magic in perfect combination but he was smart within battle. She began to notice these traits as she spent more time with him, he was gentle and never liked to hurt anyone but he was strong. He never liked to see anyone cry, it was a weakness for him simply because he never showed it or couldn't, a part of him was delicate and cowered away from interactions that could expose him. She also knew he would add so much ice to one thing, the cool droplets of water that slid off the ice-cube in one thing or ice-shavings; he never liked too much but loved the lingering feeling of coldness that numbed his lips.

She was sounding like Juvia, a stalker that was proud of being a stalker. Oh what was wrong with her? She never noticed these things about Natsu; well she did but never examined in such detail or even got to the point of knowing how much food he liked. She was sounding creepy and beyond insane, she needs to get checked.

"Yo, Lucy. What you staring at?" The first attempt to snap the blonde back was futile, her eyes were wide and filled with uncertainty and she seemed to be debating something.

She mentally snapped, that was possible and now she was deeming herself as crazy. What kind of person thinks about that? An obsessive stalkery type person and she were sounding worse than Juvia, This was the most and likely conclusion and it fitted with everything she was feeling, an easy guess but covered all the points.

"Lucy wake up! Hello?" He demanded his creamy voice soothing into a firm but serious tone.

Juvia influenced her somehow, her decisions weren't her own and the water-mage was doing something to her, which wasn't entirely fair to blame everything upon but it was a conclusion she had to consider.

"I'm getting worried about you baka!" He shouted, becoming irritated with the blonde.

The last one that didn't sound promising, her heart was no longer holding affection for Natsu, it was slowly reeling further away from him and honing onto the Ice-mage. She didn't want that, not again. Loving another best-friend that was useless, hurting all over again, she didn't want to deal with that or endure through the occurring pain.

His eyes expanded slightly, she was about to cry for some unknown reason. Gray circled his muscular palms around her shoulders and began to shake her slightly, trying to knock some sense back into the celestial maiden.

"Kyaaah!" Why did the universe love punching her in the heart? Did she do something punishable in her previous existence or did she do something in this life time to condemn her to this.

"Calm down you weirdo, you were standing there doing nothing. You alright?" He sounded sincere and truthful. She had been doing that a lot lately, making her family worry, when she shouldn't be, another burden to pile onto their troubles. She was being selfish, she wasn't the centre of the world and not everything did revolve around her but she just couldn't help the way she was feeling. She love to feel hollow, an empty shell no-longer restricted by life because of these feelings, living herself freely as she intended.

"A-ah sorry, I was thinking about something. Christmas presents are so hard to buy for everyone a part from Erza." She wasn't lying but leaving a few details out, not associating her dilemma was his rival and him.

"I know what you mean, trying find the perfect gift for someone and hopefully she might notice my feelings. Unlikely though, she loves someone and it pains me." He confessed, a frown oozing onto his features.

"Juvia?" Was the name she could only think of, she had given up on gray and moved on with Lyon. The two complimented each other well, they appeared to be so adorable and cute.

"No, it's someone else, but do you think I have a chance?" He quivered his eye-bow and bit his trembling lip, waiting for the answer, was he nervous? That couldn't be, was she over-thinking things again?

"Gray you're an amazing person, smart and handsome. Love doesn't always work out the way you planned but sometimes, things fall apart for something better to fit, so yeah you have a good chance." She expressed honestly, she slightly envied the girl that got his attention but was thankful, she didn't want to hurt Gray in the process of her blundering heart. It was nice seeing the people you care about to embark upon a happy adventure and finally getting their happy ever after, but where was hers?

"Maybe just maybe then she might give me a chance. Thanks Lucy, you've been a great help, want me to help you pick out a few presents?" He inquired stripping off his upper half, unraveling the clothing from his torso.

"Gray your clothes." She nonchalantly commented, she was used to the free stripper shows but she couldn't help admire the godly stature that was sculpted so perfectly.

She was feeling more at ease in the cold, she didn't shiver as much nor needed warmth. This was bizarre and strange, since when was she adept to the cold? She couldn't stand the cold but all of a sudden, it didn't bother her that much. She had been hanging around a walking freezer so she might have gotten used to the looming cold.

"Gah! Sorry." He didn't even realize he was doing it and quickly applied the piece of clothing to his frame. His gaze slid over to Lucy, was she cold? She didn't seem to be but she was enjoying the weather. He wasn't warming like Natsu and couldn't provide much during the colder seasons, he remembered the scarf he attained earlier. With one quick and swift motion of his hands, he coiled the scarf around her neck and his, not that he needed it but who was to know aye? He shuffled himself closer, his figure towering over hers.

"Gray are you cold?" She curiously asked, he practically lived and breathed within this weather and he should be accustomed to the cold but he might get cold, considering the dropping temperature.

"Just a little, don't mind do you?" He started to panic, oh why did he do this and this was so embarrassing, he shouldn't be so bold. He was regretting this instantly, she might think of him as creepy or stupid..

"It's fine, I'm getting a bit cold and need to buy presents. You owe me coffee, aye?" She replied in a gentle tone, the close proximity didn't bother her but she rather enjoyed the close presence.

"No promises." He teasingly declared, the two began to roam around the domain of the center city. She was enjoying the occasional tease, exploring the shops, everything felt right.

She couldn't find Natsu a decent present and she wasn't feeling hyped as she was earlier, she was more concerned over Gray. She did find something that suited his tastes, something to add to his necklace, she secretly bought without letting him know. The rest of her Christmas was a dazzling one, every moment was brimming with wonderful cheers and happy dances, each day being the same but bringing everyone closer.

**Third Encounter.**

She knew it from the day Lisanna arrived; she was a fool to even deceive herself for a second. She was finally going to confess, her feelings undeniable anymore, she couldn't keep it in the boundaries of friendship nor the platonic relationship that they shared, she wanted something more but she was only greeted by the sounds of cheering, both Lisanna and Natsu hugging each other lovingly as if they were meant to be, two puzzle pieces finally clicking in place but there wasn't a place left for Lucy.

It was obvious, even Lucy herself seen it coming for months but her heart wouldn't accept it so easily, it was evident something special sparked, a candle igniting with their passion and Lucy couldn't do nothing but accept, these were her nakama and had every right to be happy, they deserved nothing but happiness. Though the pang of jealously twitched in her heart, She dashed out from the cherry atmosphere, the last thing she wanted was to disturb the happy cheers, the roars of excitement resounding out through the happy guild hall.

The cold air nipped at her cold skin, the chilling breeze that swept over her. It was rather refreshing, just the unusual quietness she wasn't accustomed to, she was more used to the daily routines of Fairy Tails daily brawls that always ended up with broken chairs, tables or even each other.

She strolled down the empty streets of magnolia, the citizens cowered away from the threatening cold, the darkness that swept along the sky, one star shining alone among the swirling darkness, unaffected but yet embraced inevitable, she admired the little star that refused to give up but instead rejoiced in the darkness.

A small smile danced upon her lips, she felt a connection to this star, all of her life she was treated as an object, something that could be used for anything and anyone she met had the same intention, to use her.

She wasn't as strong as the other guild members but took pride in being a Fairy Tail member, all them times they helped her, fought for her and she did so in-return. Surely this wasn't the end of the world? Because her first love was with someone else but a part of her may never forget that toothy smile, that warm melting smile that drew into a trance, she loved him so dearly but letting go was the only option.

She softly perched herself down upon a bench that resided next to the canal, her body was shaking from what she previously witnessed. She was in an emotional mess, she felt a heavy burden over her fragile heart and feeling like that it could collapse at any moment. She honestly felt happy for Natsu and Lisanna, some things were meant to be while others fell apart. She couldn't blame everything on them, it was her own fault for not confessing and lost her chance, it was wrong to pursue Natsu now but she was going to support her nakama.

"Yo, Lucy. What you doing out here?"

"G-gray... I was just... Taking a walk" She murmured, trying to sound convincingly that she was fine.

"You're not alone, that idiot is so dense" He snaked his arms around her protectively, he saw it all. They were all happy but not no-one noticed her distress. He noticed the subtle blushes that crept onto her cheeks, dusting with the gentle color that tenderly seeped through her flesh. He didn't want to admit but he wanted to be with Lucy so badly not liking being second best to his rival. He was going to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, repairing the pieces one by one, gluing them together.

"I'm S-sorry gray for being so useless, for feeling like this but thank-you. I'm always so weak, I can't fight and you're always there for you. I don't deserve someone like you, I really don't". She confessed, struggling to craft words or form a basic sentence. Why of all times... to break down.

"Lucy, I love you. I always have and always will, I understand why you fell for the pink hair idiot but don't do this to yourself. Your worth so much more, you're amazing kind and beautiful, don't doubt yourself now and not ever. I refuse to sit here and watch you do this; it pains me to see you like this. I'll always support you and never leave you; I know that isn't enough for you and I'll never be Natsu, I'll never be the comforting warmth." Tears began to stream down his face, Natsu did this, he was responsible for Lucy's suffering and he would never forgive Natsu, not in this life-time or the next.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; she felt like she was on the top of the world and she also felt infuriated. How dare he, compare himself to Natsu. The next part completely surprised him and he didn't expect it.

"Don't you dare say that, you mean more to me than Natsu does. I don't want to see you upset; I started to fall for you to but convinced myself it was wrong to love you and him. I don't want to hurt the both of you; I'm being selfish here and always have. I don't want to put you through this or anyone else, I just don't know anymore. What am I suppose to-do now?" She spoke every word so diligently, softly but willing to break at any moment.

"Move on with me." He declared, his eyes greeting the luscious brown orbs, so large but melting with the purity of chocolate. The gooey textures, the gentle layers that consisted of her wonderful eyes, he loved it.

"I will hurt you; I just can't do something, losing you... I wouldn't be able to cope…" She glanced back into those dark blue shimmering hues, painted with such dark colours, so murky but relaxing. Mysterious and alluring with every blink, the irises that held something deeper, feelings concealed by the constant swirling blue.

"I can't promise you it won't be hard but what I do promise, I'll never leave you." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, smoothly caressing her lips so gently but tinging with something harder. The coldness of his lips spiking her warm flesh, she succumb to the inner desires and matched the passionate but affectionate pace. He cupped her cheek, positioning himself more comfortably, allowing better access to the lips he's wanted for so long.

Her heart had been warmed by fire but doused by ice, freezing and distinguishing the feelings she might have had for Natsu. After the clarification of one couple, another couple was announced. She needed warmth to see why Ice felt so great, why Gray was so wonderful, it only took an oblivious dragon slayer to make her see so much more passed her eyes. The words proved true, good things fall apart for better things to fall together and this was the better thing, her Fairy Tale happy ending her style.

* * *

**GAH. This was long to write and sorry for any mistakes, really sorry!**

**I might of rushed the ending, but I'm unsure.**

**Every review is appreciated or view.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Love.**

**L.H**


End file.
